


Litany

by Aoife



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Old Kingdom Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today's lesson was one her father taught her almost before she could form the required marks ...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Litany

**Author's Note:**

> Today's lesson was one her father taught her almost before she could form the required marks ...

“In the name of the Great Charters, I hope that you never have to use these marks, but the woman who taught me made me swear on the mark that I bear that I would teach the litany for the dead to you."

The Magistrix turned to the blackboard, and drew four marks on the board.

"Sabriel, would you be so kind as to name the marks for me?"

Sabriel rose from her chair, well used to the Magistrix calling upon her for certain groups of Charter Marks.

"Fire - so the body cannot be used; cleansing - so they will not linger; peace - so the barrier will not weaken and sleep - so they will not fight the river."


End file.
